Broken Trust
by Urban Rose
Summary: Bella comes round in a hospital bed; bloody, bruised, badly beaten and with a few broken ribs. Memories of last night are hazy at best but she begins to remember small patches of the events which led up to her being in Forks General. Full summary inside. One will destroy her One will fix her Dark themes: domestic abuse/violence (physical, emotional, mental and sexual) BxE BxJ
1. Prologue

**Pairing**: Edward/Bella (but not in a good way), eventually Jacob/Bella  
_**Character notes:** _This _won't be a CULLEN friendly story _and_ Charlie has passed away _before this story takes place_. So if either of these will upset you please refrain from reading this story. I don't wish to upset anyone._  
**Genre**: angst, family, trauma, abuse and Romance  
**A/H**  
**Rating: M** \- **triggers dark themes**; domestic abuse and may cover other triggers but IF so each chapter will have a warning.

**_WARNING: Will cover all types of domestic abuse/violence: sexual, physical, emotional and mental, it will also hint at inappropriate behaviour of an adult to a minor, death and possible death so IF any of these will upset you please refrain from reading this story. I don't wish to upset anyone._**

**Summary:** Previously the one shot and a half "UNTITLED" which can be found in "six words".  
Bella comes round in a hospital bed; bloody, bruised, badly beaten and with a few broken ribs. Memories of last night are hazy at best but with the help of the on duty nurse, she begins to remember small patches of the events which led up to her being in Forks General.  
When a visitor comes knocking Bella is petrified Edward has found her but it's someone from her past who she hopes can mend her broken soul.  
**Beta:** NONE**  
Pre-Readers**: Michelle Spencer  
_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_.  
**In Progress**

**Broken Trust**

**Prologue**

"Bella, you don't have to do this…. You know we don't want you to go, especially just because-"

"No. No. No! Its fine, I want to go live with Charlie, Mom. Honestly," Bella rushed to reassure her mother, "its time I got to know him a little better, you know," she shrugged casually even though the relief which flooded her mom's face as soon as Bella had protested with her first no, made Bella's heart ache a little for the days when it was just the two of them until her mom's new boyfriend now husband had appeared six months ago and ripping Bella's world apart.

Bella knew her mom would happily let her stay if she asked after all it wasn't Renee making Bella leave. It was Bella herself and Renee still couldn't understand her daughter's sudden desire to move hours away to the cold and dismal town in the middle of nowhere, to live with her estranged father; they were and never had been close only spending a week or two together every summer since she had been three, most of which Renee was positive Bella had been left in La Push while Charlie worked or fished. It wasn't until Bella turned twelve and refused to go to Forks, that Charlie had made the effort to get to know their only child. Before that, shortly after their separation Charlie had driven down once a month, for a weekend, which quickly became every other month, to every few months to twice a year, work on both their parts, and Renee's constant moving or different boyfriends she knew Charlie wouldn't approve of hadn't helped the situation, but that was all in the past now Renee thought. However she was adamant that Charlie had only spent about seven or eight months in total with their daughter, in the whole of her seventeen years. No it had been left to Renee to play mom and dad to Bella, and now suddenly Bella wanted to try and establish some kind of relationship with her father, which was unnecessary because they had Phil now. Renee was sure that once Bella went back to Forks, she would be home in a few weeks, and in the mean time she could get some quality time with her new, much younger and very good looking husband. However the problem wasn't Bella or Renee's need to find yet another new boyfriend or even the fact that she had married him so impulsive, it was the man himself. Renee was completely smitten with him, and had been right from the moment he had crashed his shopping cart into theirs at Walmart. He had made Bella's skin crawl with his just his voice but Renee, thought the sun rose and fell with him turning into a giggling school girl around him. They dated for three months before he asked to move in, and Renee delighted, despite Bella's warnings to be careful and not to rush into it, agreed readily. The moment he set foot over the door well, everything changed. Phil took over as the man of the house; it wasn't their house it was his. But that Bella could have ignored, she only had just over a year before she left to go to college. It was a small price to pay for her mother's happiness and at least she could go to college knowing she wasn't leaving Renee to fend for herself. Except Phil begun making Bella feel overly uncomfortable in her own home, it had started with strange comments or whenever Bella happened to look up, he seemed to be watching her, but then he seemed to find any reason to brush past her, even when there was ample room, or sitting too close to her on the couch until gradually his unwanted attention began to grow and he seemed to spend more time in the house when Renee was at work, or coming home unpredictably. Bella, so far had managed to evade him by spending time either at school, in the library, or on some occasions walking the streets until she knew her mom would be home and would be entertaining him. This seemed to be working well right up until three days ago when in the middle of the night, Bella had been woken by someone trying to get into her room. She knew instinctively it wasn't her mom, she could hear her mother's loud snores through the walls of her bedroom and Bella knew she would have knocked, before she tried the door handle, but she would have also called out to ask Bella why her door was locked. But no, instead this person persistently tried to open the door, even attempting to bump it open with their body weight thinking it was merely jammed. Bella had whimpered and crawled up her bed until she was flush with her headboard, pulling her covers up to her chin as she shook and cried silently. Never had Bella been gladder that she had installed a deadbolt on her door after Phil had 'accidentally' walked in on her changing once, to tell her dinner was ready. Bella had stayed sat up watching the door, weeping to herself, too scared to sleep after that. She had got up at sunset, sure both her mom and Phil were asleep, from their snores, got dressed and crept out of the house; running as fast as she could down the road before she rang the only person she had left in the world, that she could run too. The wait for him to pick the phone up, seemed to last eternity, as she nervously chewed her nails. Charlie had been surprised his six am wakeup call had been his daughter unexpectedly begging and pleading to come and stay with him. He seemed shocked and suspicious at first but Bella had cried and insisted she missed him, seemed to make him genuinely lost for words and after he got over his initial surprise he seemed especially excited at the idea. She had requested he book the tickets straight away, which made him ask if there was something wrong but again Bella's shaken voice made him, promise to book the tickets and even asked if she wanted him to fly down to meet her or drive down, but she had reassured she just wanted to get there and out of the newlyweds' house forcing herself to laugh to soothe her father's concerns, he had coughed at her comment and stammered slightly, rushing to get off the phone to ring the airport.

Bella waited agitatedly until Charlie rang her back with the flight details before she turned around to head home to tell Renee that she was moving out to live with Charlie, playing on the newlyweds card again stating she knew Renee and Phil didn't want a teenager hanging around, Bella saw Renee flustered, for the first time in her life. Renee knew deep down her and Phil had made Bella uncomfortable with their openly affectionate and lustful relationship, and they could have hid their love a little better around her, but Bella was nearly an adult. Renee had secretly believed Bella had a boyfriend since she was out to all hours these days and sneaking out in the middle of the night or early hours. Bella hadn't told her mother she would have been on the plane that evening had Charlie not made her wait two days because he had to work and wanted to pick her up and be there for her first day at least. Bella knew if she had been honest with him about the real reason for her hurry he would have drove to Arizona to pick her up in the cruiser, with the lights and sirens going but she didn't want that, she couldn't tell anyone of her true fears. Someone less of a coward would have told her mother what kind of man she had married, but in truth Bella was too scared her mother wouldn't believe her, or Phil would be able to manipulate it somehow, or worse turn it round on Bella, herself. Renee was far too loved up with him and it broke her heart to acknowledge the fact the bonds of mother and daughter and best friends they shared, had been replaced, by a far stronger one, at least to her mom. Bella knew there was a good chance Renee would believe him over her; something Bella didn't want to risk, nor could she cope with her mother hating her, or choosing him. So instead Bella did the only thing she could, the one thing she had learnt from her mother; when life gets tricky or difficult- you run. Which is exactly what she did, she ran to deepest, darkest Washington, to her father arms, where she hoped she would finally be safe. Little did she know monsters come in all shapes and sizes, and live everywhere, even the little city of Forks.


	2. Chapter 1 BAD DREAMS

**WARNING: CONTAINS EXPLICIT VIOLENCE - but please remember it's all made up**

**AN: **this is a short piece I've tried to experiment with the way I write ...to see how it goes... SO please can you guys give me some honest and blunt critique so I can try and get better. So I know where I'm going wrong as I know I am going wrong somewhere... but need some help and tips so this a short Chapter... also Michelle has read it but I then changed it all... so all mistakes and errors are mine.

BUT IF YOU DO READ THIS or any of my tales- THANK YOU! SAM (UR) xxx

**Chapter 1 – Bad Dreams**

Searing ice unlocks a burning inferno of wrath, scorching and swelling, waging war across my body. The cold steel jerks leaving its purchase, now a cavernous hole. Red, hot, crimson lava, decants, staining my shirt. Gasping, staggering, I see shock and horror mirrored on his face, disappearing so swiftly maybe I imagined it. Hope he finally sees the monster he has become flairs momentarily. Please don't let my death be for nothing, I pray naively.

Eerie laughter, bone-chilling and demonic startles me, making me jerk in alarm, delivering an agonizing jolt of pain and a shrill gasp parts my lip. Looking away from my blood-stained clothes, clenched in my vice grip, even though I knew no matter how imploringly or tightly I held it there it wouldn't halt the stream of blood saturating me. His eyes frighteningly were more alive watching me bleed out, right here in front of him, than I had ever seen. Smiling delightedly, he throws back his head and releases another terrifying laugh; petrifying me to the core, as unsympathetic shivers assault me from the surging cold enclosing throughout me.

Faint from the aroma of blood and loss of blood, I finally accept this is it; this is how I die. Finally he has killed me, except not with his words or his fists like I anticipated, but a weapon; the long, sharp blade, gleams in the light of the sun, my glistening blood smeared along it like a trophy.

The sun's reflection flickers across the jagged stainless steel, as rainbows dance around the room; in a different time, a different place, and without being marred with my blood, or in the hand of the laughing frantically man intent of watching me die tonight, I think it could be sort of beautiful.

His eyes, dancing with elation, locked back on me, as his mask which had been gradually slipping, bit by bit, as time has gone on, with every cruel word, every taunt, every slap, punch, kick, grip, grab, burn, tug, strangle, threat, every unwanted touch, every stolen act, finally fell away. Yet even when I knew he had never been the man, the boy I thought he was all those years ago, I still hoped deep down, there was a glimmer of that boy in there somewhere. Looking at him now I knew this was the real Edward Cullen, his true nature and he truly was the epitome of evil in every way possible.

Spilling to the floor, blinking, unable to focus, expensive shoes step so close, I feel the air touch my nose, as they land in front of me. I know these shoes; they have branded my skin, many times, I know every dip and mark in their tread. Marginally, turning my head weakly, I see him standing above me with that maniacal smile on his face and a malevolent glint in his eyes, watching as my breathing is becoming more laboured, with each one. I know I'm going to die at his feet just as he always promised.

"I told you, you would never ever escape me and if you tried," he sneers down at me, "I would find you and kill you, watching you take your last breath" he laughs hysterically. Kneeling beside me, he grabs my blood laden hair yanking me to my feet, angling my face, he bellows into my ear demanding I open my heavy eyes.

"You were stupid to think you, YOU…" he sneers, his lip curling with distaste, "could escape me. That I would ever let you? Did you really think I'd let you GO?" He laughs again, harder, more manically. "I'm doing you a favor hell I'm doing mankind a favour, ridding it of you. Do you really think anyone else would have you? Or that, that 'Black kid' who was always sniffing around like a dog would want you? YOU! Ha, he just never knew how fucked up you were, that's why. You were damaged goods even before you become this ugly, snivelling mess. Look at you? I can't believe I ever touched you! I should never have taken pity on you and burdened myself with such a disgusting whore. Look at you, even now" he scoffed, "on your last breath that you're hoping he will come and rescue you!" Snorting a laugh I drop to the floor as something cold and wet hits me in my face. Yelling to look at him, I want to tell him where to go for the first and last time I can't; no longer do I have the energy, the fight or the life left in me to even try. I've had enough of this life. His yelling gets louder as cold hands wrap around my neck, squeezing, fingers burn into my skin, thumbs push down, crushing the air and the remains of life out of me. I can hear his anger, feel it as spit sprays across my skin but his words are lost to me, I feel something hard hit me one last time in the face and a loud crack as I hit something hard and solid.

My last thought as my heart gives one final pump and my lungs exhale their last breath is a silent pray. That is there is a God, that he make me a ray of sunshine, a rainbow or a star, so I can shine down on my mother and Jake and Billy; that there is an afterlife, so I can feel my father's arms around me once more so I can finally tell him that I loved him and how sorry I was for being such an awful daughter.

Something hot is clamped around my hand tightly, a voice I don't know is singing softly in a language I don't understand but somewhere in the recesses of my mind I recognise. The singing stops abruptly as the heat vanishes, followed by a stifled sniffle, a restrained cry, and a heavy weight presses down on me all at once. _EDWARD_! Gasping, heart racing, trying to scream into the darkness as a blaring noise wails and voices echo all around me, but I can't see anything but darkness. Cool liquid rushes up my arm and silence encloses around me once again.


	3. Chapter 2 part one

_AN: A massive thank you to Jane Dee for Beta'ing this chapter and Michelle Spencer for pre-reading it for me! __You guys are the bomb thank you._

**Warning: This story contains a lot of different types of abuse and violence so please be warned before continuing with this chapter.**

_Hope you enjoy xx_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended_.

**Chapter Two**  
**Part one: Awakening**  
-*-*-*- Three days later -*-*-*-

Bella had slept so profoundly, that when she slowly drifted out of that deep slumber, she thought that she either hadn't dreamt, which was unusual for her, or she had dreamt that she was floating in utter darkness, only anchored by the hand that was holding her own. Strangely though, the hand interchanged between calloused and powerful, yet feverishly hot fingers or soft, fleshy, almost silky-smooth, also warmer-than-average fingers. Both hands had the same firm grip. During these fleeting moments, someone would sing softly to her, in a language she didn't understand, ranging from a deep baritone with an almost majestic ring to it, to a deep husky one. Both voices had the same pained undertone to them, yet it was so melodic, it was as if an angel were whispering in her ear. At different times, it seemed to Bella that the angels' voices were conversing together, sometimes different deep voices would speak or a feminine voice or two would join in. The angels were too far away for Bella to make out their words, it just seemed like a whispered murmur in the wind. At other times, she could feel both of the hands around each of hers, grounding her, as if they were secretly worried she might float off somewhere beyond their reach.

These short evanescent dreams made no sense to Bella and as she began to stir she could only remember the pain that encompassed the beautiful singing, not the voices or even the lullaby. For some unknown reason, she was positive that's what it was. Bella had a sense of déjà vu wash over her when she heard it in her dream-like state; transported back to a time of being a small girl, in a room she didn't recognise. She was being sung to by a beautiful lady, but the more Bella tried to recall these memories, the further they slipped through her grasp, like grains of dry sand.

Beginning to rouse, Bella suddenly felt the weight of the world come crashing down onto her. The overwhelming fear she felt every morning, threatened to drown her yet again. Bella wasn't ready to wake and face whatever torrent of anger Edward was sure to deliver today. Yet, she knew if she didn't get out of bed before the alarm, she would no doubt infuriate him, and she loathed starting the day like that. She knew from past mistakes that the day would only get worse, whereas if she could have his breakfast and coffee on the table, plus be showered and suitably dressed before he came down, he at least would leave for work moderately happy. She cringed, knowing she better get a move on before he woke, otherwise he would expect her to perform her wifely duties. The thought alone made her skin crawl like a thousand cockroaches were under her skin, digging their way out. Her eyes flickered as her body shuddered, and a loud buzzer blared besides her. It startled her and sent her into a panic, attempting to open her eyes simultaneously, while swinging her hand out to swat the alarm clock. The most agonising pain shot across her arm and rib-cage with her movements. One of her eyes wouldn't unclamp no matter how furiously she tried to pry it open. The other eye, she was sure was open but everything was pitch black. Panic swelled in her throat, a scorching sensation blazing through her, as her senses slowly came back to her. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire… at least, what she could feel of it. She couldn't feel her legs, they were numb, and her arms wouldn't move. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. But, oh! The pain that ripped through her!

A warm hand touched hers, gently.

"Bella! Bella? It's okay. Try to calm down, please," a woman's voice asked her calmly, "I know it's hard, but you have to calm down."

Bella was beginning to hyperventilate. She had no idea why she couldn't move, see anything or talk. And who was this person talking to her, and telling her to calm down, as if everything was normal and she was just overreacting!

"You have no idea how relieved we all are to see you're finally awake, Sweetheart."

Finally? Bella thought. She had only been asleep a few hours, hadn't she?

The alarm stopped blaring harshly beside her. Suddenly, light blinded her right eye, as something was removed from her face, tugging slightly at the skin around her eye.

"There we go, Sweetie, is that a bit better? How are you feeling?"

Bella tried to turn her head to see who was talking to her and reply, but she yelped instead, as yet another agonising spear of pain tore through her neck, head, and jaw.

"Oh, Honey, don't try to move or talk just yet, okay? That's my fault. Always talking, never thinking." The strange voice muttered, more to herself then to Bella, as she fiddled with something that Bella couldn't see. "You've suffered a lot of nasty injuries, so you need to rest. No moving or talking, just yet. Okay?"

This time she had turned around, and held something in her hand as she spoke. Bella looked up to see who the girl speaking to her was, but she didn't recognise her. She did however, recognise the nurse's uniform and the thermometer in her hand. Bella tried to get a good look at her, but she busied herself checking Bella's vital signs. It wasn't until she had finished that she finally stood still beside the bed, so Bella could finally get to see they mystery woman. She looked about Bella's age, maybe a year or two younger. She was extremely beautiful with the darkest brown eyes Bella had ever seen, which were framed with long ebony lashes. Her skin had a gorgeous deep tan to it, and glossy raven black hair plaited into a French braid. She smiled at Bella, a kind, wide, toothy smile, which wrinkled the corners of her eyes. Bella could see the pity gleaming from them. It was the same look Bella had grown used to seeing, but she still felt the same shame as the first time she had been on the receiving end of this look. Allowing her good eye to close, and struggling to sink further into the pillow, she attempted to block out the sympathetic look she knew all the nurses and doctors would give her.

"I'm not going to vanish just because you closed your eyes, Honey," Bella gave a strange noise that sounded nothing like the sigh she had intended, "if that was the case, my fiancé would walk around with his eyes closed all the time," the nurse spoke as if she was confiding a big secret before giggling to herself. It would have been infectious, if Bella wasn't in so much pain and wanted to be left alone. The bed dipped a fraction, not enough to hurt Bella with the movement, but sufficient enough that Bella opened her eye to see why. The nurse was leaning towards her, holding a cup of water with a straw up to her lips. She spoke softly, as if she was worried she may startle Bella. "Try taking a few sips. It may hurt at first, but it will help. You have an IV drip in, too." Bella's face contorted at the mention of the IV, but regretted it instantly, as torturous pain made her face spasm. She couldn't respond to the girl's constant chattering, even though she very much wanted to. She seemed nice enough, but Bella desperately wanted to try and explain how she got here, to take that look of sympathy of the nurse's face.

And what? she thought to herself, Lie again? Make up even more excuses for the injuries, rather than face people's pity... or their questions, if they knew the truth.

"I'm Lori, by the way. I'm your nurse for the day." Bella's eye flicked to her name badge as she spoke, recognising the hospital name right away - Forks General. How had she gotten here? Bella began panicking once more, not only was she mysteriously in Forks, but she couldn't remember which surname she had given. Normally she would use her maiden name, never did she give her married name. Yet, she was praying she hadn't given her maiden name, either. That name, like her married name, would stand out in the small town of Forks. She prayed they hadn't found her driver's license or ID. The nurse had called her Bella, not Isabella, so surely that meant she had given them that name - no one else would have used Bella. Even Edward would have called her Isabella, or a fake name altogether - but then again, when had he ever brought her into the hospital? He would sooner leave her in a puddle on the floor.

The nurse, Lori, must have seen her confusion… or maybe she was just filling in the space with her friendly chatter, as she began to speak to Bella again. "I was here the night when you were brought in. Would you like me –ah silly me, let's try something shall we? Can you lift a finger or a thumb at all?" Bella managed to raise her right thumb, slightly. Lori seemed pleased.  
"Good, okay, so I'm going to ask you some questions and you lift your thumb for a yes. Can you do that?" Bella raised her thumb slightly, making the young woman smile at her enthusiastically.

"Would you like me to plump your pillows?" Bella raised her thumb.

"Great! Shall we see if we can raise you a little, so you're not lying flat?" Bella kept her thumb up.

"Brilliant, how about we sit you up?" Bella raised her thumb again, before it fell quickly with the effort.

"How about some television?" This time Bella remained immobile, "Okay how about the radio?" Again Bella remained motionless.

"Okay, what if we open these blinds, so you can see out? You have one of the best rooms; it has a perfect view of the forest, lucky thing!" Bella lifted her thumb as high as she could manage making the nurse laugh.

"Okay, you've got it, Sweetheart." Lori moved around Bella, helping her to sit up with the remote and plumping her pillows. She angled the bed a little, so Bella could see the pretty view out of her hospital room. Lori chatted about nothing in particular, but the constant chatter was actually nice to hear; it had been a long time since Bella had a normal conversation with anyone, besides the cashiers at the shops.

Lori checked her watch, before looking at Bella, a brief flicker of sadness flashed across her face. "Right, well, I have to go do my rounds, but I'll pop in as often as I can. If you need me press this button okay?" Placing a remote under Bella's hand, ensuring Bella's thumb was resting over the help button.

Left to her thoughts, Bella's mind began to gradually recall excerpts of how she had ended up at Forks General. She felt her cheeks and pillows dampen with the tears she couldn't control, as the realisation that Charlie was dead hit her all over again. Finally able to mourn for her lost father, slowly the events of how she had ended up in Forks began to come together. Dredging up numerous different occasions over the last four years that she had ended up in one hospital or another, Bella had no idea how much time had passed when Lori came back in. "How you doing, Sweetie?" Bella tried to give the smallest jerk of her mouth, hoping it would look like a smile, but gave up and gave her a twitch of her thumb instead.  
"Good, good. Well, I have a surprise for you. You have a visitor."

Bella's heart, which was still being monitored, raced with her surprise and then alarm, making the machine blare loudly twice before becoming a loud ringing. Bella's face must have shown her terror and fear, as Lori rushed to turn the machine off. No one knew Bella was here, well, only one person, and she definitely didn't want to see him again, not yet… or at all.

"Calm down, Sweetheart, you're okay. You're safe, I promise." Lori looked earnest and sincere as she spoke, but how could she possibly know? Edward could sway anyone into believing his lies, here would be no different, especially when they realised he was the famous Carlisle Cullen's son.

Trying to talk despite the agonising pain, Bella could only manage to rasp. Lori leaned forward, seeing how determined Bella was to tell her something, pressing her ear as close to Bella as she could without causing her any pain.

"No. One. Kno-"

"Bella… I hope it's okay to call you Bella? I was told you didn't like Isabella and you wouldn't want your husband or father-in-law knowing you were here, am I right?" Extremely bewildered, Bella raised her thumb.

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to be straight with you as much as I can and then I will let your visitors explain the rest, okay?" Bella winced at the word visitors, becoming agitated again. Lori switched the buzzer off once again.

"It was me who registered you when you were admitted three nights ago." Bella was shocked when she heard how long she had been in the hospital already. "You were badly injured and had to have surgery. Afterwards, the doctors put you in a medically-induced coma, to help you recover and rest. I know the policemen who brought you in, but because you were rushed into surgery, I had to register you before I learnt about the circumstances surrounding your admission. Anyway, I tried to look up your notes from when you lived here before I put your details into the system, however they were extremely vague. I took the liberty to look at your notes from Seattle. Look, it doesn't take a genius to work it out; I've met several ladies in my line of work who are in similar situations to yourself." Bella was visibly speechless at this young girl's audacity. She couldn't speak without great effort, and she would need Lori to come much closer to be heard, so Bella didn't argue or even respond. She knew anything she said would be lies or excuses, defending Edward's actions. Lori was right, it was exactly what it looked like.

"Sorry", Lori apologised, bashfully. "I'm not explaining this very well, am I?" Taking a deep inhale of air, as if trying to find the right words as she did so.

"Okay, let's try again," she smiled a shy smile, which pulled at one side of her face. Bella was struck with a yearning to have met this woman under different circumstances; she seemed like someone Bella would have liked to be friends with, in a different time or lifetime, even. She reminded Bella of her old school friend, Angela, although she talked a hell of a lot more, more than Jessica even.

"Anyway I checked the system, and I couldn't find you under Isabella or Bella Cullen, so I tried Swan, and found all of your - eh - accidents. So, I guessed that was on purpose, given they were during your, er… while you were… uh, since you have… um, been married. I guessed it was so they weren't flagged up to your father-in-law," her face twisted as she said it. "I was told you wouldn't want to go under Swan, either, because it would cause a lot of attention what with you being Charlie's - I'm sorry for your loss by the way… But you know what little towns are like, you being the late Chief's daughter, suddenly back in town and in the hospital no less, especially given the circumstances, it would be like kindle to the gossips. Anyway, I took the liberty to register you under the alias 'Annabella Black' with Bella as your 'preferred name'. That way you can stay under the radar as much as possible, from everyone. Hopefully that's okay?"

Bella was incredibly touched by this stranger's actions. It had been so long since anyone had done anything so thoughtful, so kind, for her that a tear slipped from the corner of her eye, rolling down her cheek. She would be forever indebted to Lori. Bella didn't know why the nurse had gone to such lengths to help her, before they had met and before she had even known there was anything amiss with her situation.

"And as for your husband, Mr. Cullen -" Bella visibly flinched, trembling at his name. Lori pulled the chair next to Bella's bed closer and sat down, taking Bella's hand in her own, she continued, "he was arrested not long after you were brought in. A neighbour called in a disturbance at your father's house. When the police arrived, you were," she paused talking, as if unsure how much to tell Bella. Looking down at their hands, Bella struggled to push her thumb down onto Lori's hand for her to continue. Lori looked up, surprised, but understood her. The look of sadness emitting from Lori's eyes would have made Bella stagger backwards, had she been standing. "You were unconscious and... well, just not in a good state," Lori apologised, as she wiped a tear from her own face. "Mr. Cullen was found not far from his family's estate, burning clothes, which were covered in blood." Lori cleared her throat with a slight cough, covering her mouth with her hand. "He, uh, didn't have any apparent injuries to himself, so he was arrested and is currently being held in police custody. However, if and when he is released, he isn't allowed within fifty feet of you, or on to this hospital wing, okay? So you're safe, I promise. I swear, you are well protected here. Now, does this make you feel a little better?" she asked, concern apparent in her tone. Bella moved her thumb, trying to pump her fingers at the same time, to squeeze Lori's hand in gratitude, but her fingers wouldn't cooperate.

Someone cleared their throat deeply behind Lori, making Bella jump with fright. Lori was obscuring Bella's view, and since Bella was unable to move her head to see who it was, her heart raced. Lori patted her hand, reassuring her, "You're safe. I promise."

"Right!" Lori exclaimed happily, clapping her hands, and smiled widely, "I have a very nice young man outside who is extremely keen to see you." Her smile had grown to a full-on smile again, that reached her eyes. "Annnnnndddd I know he won't take a no on this, and neither will I." She chuckled deviously, "So, I'll leave you two alone." Lori beamed at Bella, and gave a wink before slipping out of the doorway. Bella was surprised to see it was now empty, the enigmatic cougher had gone. Bella sat staring at the door, waiting anxiously for her mysterious visitor.

She was trying to work out who it could be, but no one came to mind. She guessed it wasn't any of the Cullen's from the way Lori had spoken of both Edward and Carlisle. Plus, she had spoken fondly of 'him', giving Bella the impression she knew whoever it was very well. Bella was lost in her thoughts, when an exceptionally tall and tremendously good looking man tapped lightly on the door frame. Bella's mouth popped open in surprise, before the familiar blaze of warmth crept up her neck, spreading over her cheeks. Dipping her head so her hair, which she now realised was a dirty, tangled mess, fell over her face; her blush glowed furiously. She had never in her life experienced such an intense physical attraction to anyone. Well, maybe once, a long time ago now. Not even Edward had made her feel like this, and she only got a quick glimpse, before embarrassment had made her hide. Edward had been very insistent with his attraction to her, and although Bella thought he was attractive in a runway model kind of way, that was a million miles from the way this man was attractive. Bella had been flattered by one of the most popular boys, not to mention the son of one of the most influential men in Forks; he was incredibly picky with the girls he dated and in truth, she was overwhelmed by his persistent nature. He had never actually asked her to date him. He had simply took it for granted that she would by telling everyone they were a couple. Bella had tried a few times to explain that she just wanted to be friends, but she could never quite find the right words. He never let her get the words out anyway, on the few occasions she did try. Angela and Jessica had been mortified when she had reluctantly confessed her feelings. They told her she had 'hit the jackpot' because 'Edward was so besotted with her'. Jessica had rambled on and on about how lucky she was, as Angela smiled at her. Basically, Bella had been talked into liking Edward. She never even got a chance to tell them she thought she liked someone else. The problem was that she wasn't sure. She'd never had a boyfriend before; never been romantically interested in a boy, or a boy with her, so she took her friends' advice to 'go with the flow'. How Bella wished she could have been stronger or more confident in her own mind back then. She often thought about how her life could have ended up so differently.

Peeking out from under her long lashes, Bella noticed he looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't place him. Upon seeing his full police officer's uniform, she realised she must be mistaken; he was too young to have been working with Charlie when she lived here. He looked about twenty-five, and Bella couldn't remember there being any young officers back then. Mark had been the youngest, and he had been in his thirties when she left Forks. Dismissing her thoughts as silly, he was obviously here on duty; only here to get her statement, nothing else. Bella sighed heavily, this was something Bella was well-rehearsed in by now.

"Bells! Oh, God! I'm so, so happy to see you awake! You have no idea how relieved we all were, how relieved I was when Lori rang with the news! God, it is so good to see you, Honey! You gave us such a scare! I've never been so worried in my life. To get that call was… it…" He stopped, pain etched across his face as he bounded over while he chatted. His constant chattering had taken Bella by surprise, this wasn't what she had expected. He knew her, it would seem.


	4. Chapter 2- part two

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning: this chapter contains strong abuse; physical, emotional and mental. Some scenes may be hard to read but it is fiction although if this is a trigger I would suggest missing this chapter. If you or anyone else is experiencing something like this - it isn't a healthy relationship - trust me- please seek out a friend to talk too.

Chapter Two

Part two: Awakening

It took Bella a moment to register everything this man had said in the minuscule time he had been in her room. When it suddenly occurred to her, this boy no- man had called her 'Bells', she physically baulked; there had only ever been two people who had called her that, even her mother never used that name. One had been her father, Charlie, who had recently died, and ultimately led to Bella finally snapping at Edward's behaviour, and giving her the courage to leave him. The other person, had been her childhood best friend, Jacob Black, whom she hadn't seen since she was seventeen and even that had been a brief encounter due to Edward again. The man noticed her reaction and halted mid-step, freezing, lifting his hands slowly, to reassure her. His actions reminded Bella of someone trying to appease a startled animal or child.

Bella, stared at the giant in front of her in shock, trying to work out whether it was her childhood best friend, actually her only real best friend, or if he just knew Charlie's nickname for her. After all that's how Jake had picked up the moniker for her as a little boy.

"Bells, honey, are you ok?" He spoke slowly and softly so he wouldn't startle her gain, yet his voice pulled Bella out of her thoughts, and she realised she was still blatantly staring at him, and blushed deeply.

He smiled at her gently, "It's okay. It's me... It's..."

His voice had a husky tone that sounded comforting and oddly familiar. But at that same moment an acute awareness of the state she would look like currently hit her and made her visibly cringe.

"Bells?" Panic replaced the worry that had been etched across his beautiful face, his voice however had gone up slightly before he looked to the door and back at Bella's pain stricken face, not waiting for a reply he raced out of door, calling for Lori.

Returning seconds later dragging a surprised Lori back in with him. He was talking so quickly, Bella couldn't make out anything except her name and the word pain.

Lori asked Bella if she was in pain, watching her thumb, and nodding; she checked the machines to appease a worried-looking Jacob, patting Bella's arm as she did.

"Bella is just fine, aren't you, lovely? See, you're such a worrier, Jake!" she shook her head affectionately at him, and brushed his arm with her hand as she passed him leaving Bella's room, laughing lightly at the scowl he gave her in return.

"So uh," he looked at her briefly, rubbing his hand through his hair and rubbing his the crack of his neck, in a shy manner. "Lori says I'm not allowed to make you talk, or stress you out." He said, nodding in answer to himself, "but apparently if I'm lucky and you're not too tired you can give a thumbs up for yes, is that right Bells?"

Bella lifted her thumb as far as she could and was overcome by the most dazzling smile she received return. "Great. Great!"

"Jake?" She whispered, unsure if this beautiful mountain of a man was indeed her friend. He didn't have to lean in like Lori, so Bella guessed her voice must be getting stronger, even though it sounded just as weak to her, as it had earlier.

"Hey, you remember me!" A sunny smile lit up his face, taking Bella's breath away. She tried to speak, but he interrupted her quickly, "Bells, no talking, remember! Lori will throw me out; she is very protective of her patients, you especially. I wasn't sure you would remember who I was! But, you have no idea how glad I am too see you or how glad I am you remember me," smiling widely as he spoke. His smile reached his eyes and made Bella noticed how his almost-black eyes sparkled when he smiled and the corner of his eyes creased like he spent a lot of time laughing and smiling. The thought made Bella envious and curious.

"How... could I... For... Get you? You... ate mud... for me," she managed to croak, trying to return his smile.

She couldn't believe this man, enormous in every way, was little Jacob Black, the same little boy who used to follow her and his twin sisters around. The same one she had once made eat a pie, not telling him it wasn't chocolate, but mud. Rachel had wanted to see if he would eat a worm, if Bella asked, but Bella had refused and started to cry. Becca had ran in to get their parents.

Bella was speechless as she took in the image of Jake, all grown up. He had grown into a beautiful young man. He ducked his tall frame again to walk into her room fully and sat down in the chair Lori had occupied minutes earlier. He placed a bunch of wildflowers on her bed beside her hand. His skin was more bronzed than she remembered, and his long hair was now short and spiky, sticking up like he had slept oddly, as if he'd been in a hurry and hadn't bothered to do anything with it, almost like he had been in a hurry. His uniform seemed to be stretched to full capacity by his muscled frame, but it was his wide, toothy smile that made Bella catch her breath every time he looked at her, he was waiting for her to finish appraising him, and chuckled as she blushed when she realised he knew what that was what she had been doing. Clearly someone this good looking would be used to people checking them out all the time, Bella came to the unsettling thought that someone this good looking was rarely single, and if they were it was mainly because they liked too many women to settle down. Plus, she had noted that Jacob called her nurse by her name, and she had done the same back; they clearly knew each other, and very well it would seem, especially since she had been the one to allow Jacob into her room. Part of Bella kicked herself, her internal voice berating her because she had always thought, hoped, that maybe Jacob, had liked her as more than a friend, or maybe one day he would. He had been the one and only person she had ever had any glimmer of attraction or any stirrings of feelings for; sure, she had grown to love Edward over time, or she had thought she had. She realised that in the beginning, she had been more envious of his close family. She had quickly grown to love his siblings, Alice and Emmett, and his mother Esme was how she had been the type of mother she wished hers could have been. Now, she realised she had loved them more than she had loved Edward. She had recently begun to wonder if her feelings for him had even been real or if he had manipulated her into believing she loved him, The way he had been in her head on a daily basis, turning and twisting everything until it suited him, that seemed the more likely conclusion

.

Bella was lost inside her head, thinking if she had only acted that day back on the beach. It was not long after she had started 'dating' Edward, and they had all gone to First Beach in La Push with a group of friends from school. They had been met by a group of teenagers from the Quileute tribe, setting up for a bonfire. She hadn't realised Jake had been with them until he had clumsily bounded over and asked if she wanted to hang out with him; seeing Edward suddenly wrapping his arms around her, he quickly added a 'sometime, or when your dad comes down or something.' Edward had laughed so loudly at Jake, that everyone had turned around to look, and causing a blush to darken Jake's cheeks. Bella had wanted to shrug Edward's tight grip off, he was actually starting to hurt her. But Edward had only tightened his grip, exclaiming just as loudly that Jake should attempt to grow some muscles before he tried to get a girl. Edward used language she had never heard before, telling Jake to get lost and never speak to Bella again. The surprise and humiliation on Jake's face had made Bella feel sick to her stomach. She turned to tell Edward where he could get off, but he forcefully smashed his lips against Bella's, right in front of Jake. The more she tried to push him off, the more vigorous Edward got. Jake must have walked away before Emmett, Edward's older brother, had shoved Edward off her, slapping him around the back of the head and telling him to stop being such a jerk. Emmett had checked that Bella was okay and told her to join Rose and Alice, who had been paddling in the water with the boys. Like everyone else nearby, though, they were blatantly staring at the scene Edward had created. Edward had grabbed her by the wrist and said they were leaving. Pulling her away, he had left his first bruise that day, the second had come no later than twenty minutes later in the car. He had punched her in the leg, for annoying his brother and flirting with Jacob.

Internally, Bella shook her head at the whole scenario. Why had she even let Edward pull her away like that? Why didn't she scream or shout out? She knew Emmett would have helped, so would have Jasper, even Jacob, but she hadn't wanted to cause a scene or a fight and she knew that is what would have happened. She should have realised then and there what an ass Edward was.

Deep down, she had known but had never wanted to accept how badly she had messed everything up. She didn't think Jake would want to be her friend after that. She believed she had lost him that day. Instead, she had let Edward talk his way out of it all. She had always let him talk himself out of everything. He said all the right things - he was just jealous, he loved her already, he didn't want to lose her, he had meant to hit the seat, he didn't realise how strong he was. But that had just been the start. Soon, it was the first time he cheated, and with Lauren Mallory, of all people. The first slap, the next accidental punch, and all the ones after that he had definitely meant.

Jake cleared his throat quietly, dragging Bella back to the present. Bella jumped at the quiet noise, and Jake looked startled by her reaction. Her eyes raked over Jake, as he adjusted himself in the much too small chair; he had really grown some muscles since she'd last seen him. Bet Edward wouldn't want to piss him off now, Bella thought sardonically. Bella glanced at Jake, who looked like he was sitting in a child's chair.

Jake had the same look of sadness and pity that Lori had, when he looked at her. It was the same look Bella always received when she was in a hospital or anywhere outside the house after one of Edward's temper tantrums. They were hard to swallow at the best of times, but from Jake, it was more than she could bear. Bella's eyes begin to well up. She didn't want this beautiful man pitying her for how she looked, or what she had become, and all the foolish things she had done. She dipped her head, hiding her face from him, as the tears began to slowly trickle down her face.

"Hey, Bells, please don't turn away from me and please don't cry, Honey. This isn't your fault, none of it is. Please, look at me," he went to touch her face, but his hand froze inches from her chin, which only made her cry more.

"Bells please look at me."

"I-don't-want-your-pity-Jake." She managed to mumble incoherently.

"Bella Swan! Look at me. I do not pity you! I want to pick you up and make it all better, like when we were kids. But I can't run and get my dad or a plaster and make it all better, and that is killing me."

"Your-eyes."

"That wasn't pity, Bella. It's because I can't stand to see you in so much pain. I want to see you smiling and laughing, not like this. This is really killing me, it's killing all of us to see you like this." He sighed, slumping back in his chair, his head falling into his hands.

"Bells, when Paul rang me and told me they had a call out and it was at Charlie's, I knew. I just knew it must have been you. I don't know why or how, but I did. I literally flew there like a bat out of Hell. But… But I was too late. We all were. God, seeing you like that…" He gave what sounded like a cough or a snort of sarcastic laughter, before quickly rubbing his eye on the back of hand. Shaking his head, he continued, "The ride here in the ambulance, God, that has never taken so long. I nearly took the driver out because he wasn't going fast enough, even though I don't think he could have made the truck go faster. Bells, I can honestly say I have never been so scared in my whole life, and trust me, that is saying something. We've all been so worried since Dad rang you. He tried to ring back, but it was busy for hours, and then the number was disconnected. It was like you disappeared. Bells, you've always been like family to me, and seeing you like that on the floor…" The look of pain and anguish on Jake's face tore Bella apart, more than anything Edward had ever inflicted on her.

Jake ran his hands through his hair roughly and then jerked it violently, almost roaring in anger. Bella yelped in fright, startling Jake, who apologised over and over, "I'm so sorry, Bells."

Bella was speechless. She had no idea it was Jake who had found her, or who brought her in, but it explained the mystery of her name. Jake must have given her information to the doctor. Although, she was puzzled why he hadn't given Cullen or Swan; it wasn't like he would know she needed to stay under the radar. Or maybe he hadn't and Lori had chosen Black as an alias. Bella still had no recollection of the night before; in fact she had no memories after Edward had grabbed her by her hair and smashed her head into the mirror by the front door.

"I swear to God, Bella, I'm never letting you go back there again. Never. He should be tortured before he dies a grisly death for the way he has treated you, for what he's done to you. If I had my way, he'd already be dead. Coming here with you and making sure you were alright was more important, otherwise I would have gone after him and killed him myself. Instead, I had to have someone else to hunt him down," he spat venomously. "He is freaking lucky Paul was with Mark when they found him. If we had our way…."

"NO!"

"Bells, surely you can't still be defending him? You do realise he almost killed you, right?"

"No-Jake. You. He – dan-ger-ous." Talking was becoming more painful, and Bella could see the machine flashing red from her alarm at Jake admitting his desire to hunt Edward down. He had no idea how dangerous Edward was. She couldn't stand the idea of kind-hearted Jake getting hurt because of her.

Lori came rushing in, "Jake, I told you not to stress her out!" she chided him. Jake ignored her as she fiddled with the machine. "Bella, I need to give you some more morphine."

"Not yet," Bella whispered, knowing it would make her drowsy.

"Soon, okay?"

"Bella, please tell me you won't go back to him."

Lori raised the cup and straw to Bella's lips so she could take a sip. At Jake's words, Lori looked up, alarmed at his statement.

"Oh God, Bella, I should have thought to offer you a drink! God, I'm such a shit friend, sorry!" He looked ashamed of himself.

"This one is useless, I tell you, Bella! How he and Billy manage to survive is beyond me!" She looked at Jake fondly. Bella's heart dropped realising she knew Billy as well. Although Bella knew she was in no state to be worrying about Jake's relationship with this beautiful nurse, it did make her wish she had made different choices in her own life. Sadly, it seemed it took her father's death to realise life was too short to be putting up with the cheating, the derogatory remarks, and the constant beatings.

No, it had been the phone call from Billy that Jake had mentioned that had finally been the wake-up call she needed. Billy had informed her that Charlie had been shot while on duty, and he hadn't made it. Bella's world fell apart in that moment. She had cried, heartbroken, on the phone to her father's best friend. Unfortunately, Bella hadn't noticed the time, and Edward had arrived home. Hearing his wife crying to a soothing male voice over the telephone had set him off, demanding to know who it was and accusing Bella of cheating. Edward had grabbed the phone, slamming it down so harshly it had hit the cradle and bounced out and onto the floor.

Bella had backed against the wall trying to explain hurriedly, as Edward yelled and shouted so close she could feel his cool breath and spit blasting into her face, before he had lost his temper, accusing her of lying again. Punches rained into her stomach, over and over, as she slumped over, his hits only continued into her side and back. Eventually, she fell to the floor and with a final brutal kick, blacked out. She had come around hours later in a puddle of blood and vomit.

Edward was careful to never hit Bella in her face, except on the occasions when he was exceptionally furious and lost all control. Bella dreaded those days, not only because of the pain, but because of the attention the marks and bruises would cause. No matter how experienced she had grown with her makeup skills, she could never cover them well enough. People, even ones she didn't know would ask curious questions or just openly stare and whisper. Bella began to hide in the house until the bruises had faded enough that she could disguise them, only going out when it was absolutely necessary. However, even living like this wasn't enough for Bella to leave him.

Instead, the thing that finally made Bella realise what a monster Edward was had come the day he refused to allow her to return to Forks for Charlie's funeral. He had locked her in the house for over a fortnight, so Bella was forced to miss her own father's funeral. That had been her breaking point, so while he went out to work each day, or to socialise, not returning until the early hours if at all, Bella planned her escape. She played the dutiful wife every day, slowly biding her time, until he began to relax. He was still locking her in, but one day, a particularly hot day, Bella found one window had been left unlocked in his office. Edward had forgotten it in his hurry to get to his business lunch. On a Saturday, Bella snorted a laugh, he really did think she was stupid or naïve or both. The moment she found a window finally left unlocked, a small glimmer of hope raised in her. Grabbing the small overnight bag she had secretly packed and hidden, Bella ran. She had spent every day and night of her imprisonment planning just what she would do when she escaped. She knew she couldn't fly, Edward had locked her passport in his safety deposit box at the bank. She was also aware he had a tracking device on her car, which left Bella with only one option.

Normally, he controlled all the money. Bella had to keep all the shopping receipts to prove how much money she had spent and on what, as well as give him all of the change. But Bella had secretly thought of running on many occasions, she had thought about what she would do if she could. It wasn't until Rose and Alice had started sending her spontaneous presents, that she formed an idea, just in case. She had even wondered if Rose and Alice secretly knew exactly how controlling Edward was, or that he bought all of her clothes for her, because they began sending her the odd dress, or top here and there. Packages would always arrive when he was at work, with a note that one of the guys' had bought them and they were the wrong size, or not for them, and if she didn't care for the item, she could return it and get something more her style. That would never have been an option; Edward would have been suspicious of where the new clothes had come from. Instead, Bella hid them, returned them, and saved all the money. Bella had never been as grateful to her sisters' kindness, as she was at the moment she slipped out the window. She only took a meager bag of belongings, which consisted simply of a change of clothes, her photo album, and the letters from her parents. Bella ran as fast as she could, jumping on the first bus she saw, then swapping again, eventually making it to a big bus depot, to get a connection to Tacoma, and then another to Forks.

However, Bella had made the fatal error of going to the only place she could. She had no one to turn to and nowhere but Charlie's house to run to. So, after the long journey, when she finally reached the only place she had truly called home, she had been relieved to finally see Charlie's house. She jumped out of the cab and prayed that the key was still hidden above the door. It was, and hearing the door click open, Bella had sighed with relief; she was finally free, at long last.

Never did she expect to be grabbed by the hair and smashed into the mirror, before she had even managed to put her bag down.

"Bells?"

Jake's voice was a life-saver, yanking her back from the hell she was reliving inside her head.

Jake had been watching Bella carefully while Lori was hovering behind him, and putting the flowers he had brought her into a vase.

"Bells, what are you thinking so hard about? Please, tell me you won't go back to him, he doesn't deserve you." His voice sounded pained. Lori placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, as Jake reached out and gripped Bella's hand making her yelp in pain.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Bells, I'm sorry. I'm no good at this. I can't. I'm sorry," He got up, racing from the room. Bella could only watch in surprise and regret, as she tried to call out. Only a strangled cry was heard. Bella felt like her heart had been ripped out with him. Again, the plastered machine went mad, and Lori run to quiet it.

"I think we can turn this off for now, don't you, Honey? Its okay, he'll be back, Bella. He just needs a minute. Seeing you like this, and finding you like that, well, it affected him much more than any of us thought possible. I've never seen him like that, it was like he... Well, it affected them all pretty badly, but Jake handled it the worst. He hasn't left your side, Sweetie. He only left this morning because they need him to work today, so we managed to get him to go and put a clean uniform on. Even then, I had to promise to ring him as soon as anything changed with you. I'm sorry to run out on you, but will you be okay, Honey? I just want to go check to see if he is okay?"

Bella didn't reply. She just allowed her head to flop to the side, as heartbroken tears spilled down her cheeks, while Lori's light steps faded.

A few minutes had passed before a light tap on the door surprised Bella. Turning her head too fast in the hope it was Jake, she cried out in pain.

"Bella, are you okay, Honey? Should I get Lori? She's just sitting with Embry and Jake." Worry was thick in his voice. Bella didn't respond and she noticed he was watching her hand. She stared at this man through blurry eyes, but she knew who he was. The resemblance between him and his son was too evident for her to miss.

"Billy" Bella whispered, she was at a loss for words, and so relieved to see him. He was the last link to Charlie, she had left. He gave her a weaker version of Jake's smile, as he rolled over towards her, moving the chair out of his way as best he could, before manoeuvring his chair alongside her bed. Reaching out, he rested his hand on hers, patting it gently. "Oh Bella. Why didn't you come to our house? Why did you go home?"


End file.
